


Pros and Cons

by Attack_On_Feelings (delsol)



Category: Ereri - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, Tutor AU, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delsol/pseuds/Attack_On_Feelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, fuck." Of all the people to have a crush on it was an old, short guy who also happened to be my fucking tutor.</p><p>Basically Levi's Eren's tutor and Eren has a school-girl crush on Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pros and Cons of Math Class (But Mostly Cons)

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic so I'm pretty pumped. This was originally posted on Wattpad so you can find it there too (same username) ;p  
> Enjoy !!  
> Also sorry if there's a lot of typos because I'm too lazy to really go through
> 
> my tumblr: [fortress-of-fanfics](http://fortress-of-fanfics.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the first two chapters so, while they're still choppy, they're hella better than they were.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Eren: 

High school sucked enough with all the social drama, but having a learning disability was definitely the icing on top of the cake. I didn't try that hard either so that didn't help anything. Due to that, my grades are all D's sometimes C's in subjects like science or gym but the problem was I couldn't afford a tutor.

You see when I was 9, my mom passed away due to a brain tumor and her medical bills sucked out the family's bank account. Once mom died, dad became a raging alcoholic and sucked out whatever was left in the bank account on alcohol.

My sister, Mikasa and I had to get jobs at a coffee shop in order to be able to feed ourselves and pay off some of the monthly bills. That being said, paying for a tutor was definitely not a priority.

***

It is 30 minutes after the hour of six with the weather a bit on the downside. Looks like rain all wee-

I slam down the snooze button and groggily get dressed.

Ah, Mondays.

Mikasa's already in our apartment's small kitchen pouring two bowls of cereal. I don't know how she manages to get up before 6:30 because for me, waking up at 6:30 is one of the most dificult tasks in the day.

She hands me a bowl and I pour my own milk. I scarf it down before Armin, my best friend- well the one best friend that isn't kind of related to me, gets here to walk to school. He knocks on our apartment at 7:20 exactly and I make a dash for my shoes and backpack. Mikasa already has everything she needs and is standing by the door. So now basically I'm keeping these two nerds from getting to school.

The 15 minute trek to school is made into 20 minutes due to the down pour of rain and by the time we walk into the school my converse and backpack are soaked. I shake my hair out and open my backpack hoping that I might actually get lucky and that my homework didn't get soggy beyond recognition. Someone cue the hallelujah because my homework is still partly in tact!

Armin, Mikasa and I split up. Mikasa to English, Armin to AP Bio, and me to the most dreaded class. Math.

What makes math class even worse is Jean Horseface Kirschtein.

"Yo, Jaeger!" Jean plops down into the desk next to mine. "Can I borrow your homework? Totally forgot about it and Marco over there," He swivels in his seat and points to a blushing freckled guy, "he says I can't use his because he doesn't want to get in trouble again." He looks at me expectantly.

"Well, Jean," I make sure to pronounce his name like "Gene" instead of "John" just to piss him off, "maybe I don't want to get in trouble either."

He glares at me and reaches across my desk to grab my paper.

"JEAN, WHAT THE HELL?" I yell at him and try to snatch my paper back.

"DUDE LET GO!" He pushes me back and I flip over my desk.

That's it. I bolt back up and punch him square in the face giving him a bloody nose. By then we had a crowd around us chanting for us to fight.He punches me in the stomach and I double over in pain. I try to kick him but he blocks it and upper cuts me in the eye.

Well that's going to be fun to explain to Mikasa.

We throw a few more punches before the teacher comes in the room and breaks up the fight. She sends us to the office mumbling something about this happening too much.

Let's just say today wasn't my first day in the office for fighting. So I got a three day suspension and Jean got a four day suspension. Mikasa is going to kill me.

***

I ended up putting in extra hours at the coffee shop after school because let's face it, I need all the money I can get and it's not like I can spend those three days in school.

It must've been pretty funny ordering drinks from some tall, skinny guy with a black eye. I ignored all the stares and questioning looks I was getting even if it was getting super annoying. The bells rang alerting me a customer. I walk out of the break room and see a very attractive, very short, very bored looking man who was dripping wet.

"What happened to your face?" And apparently he was very nosy too.

"Nothing. What can I get for you today?" I tried my best to look pleasant but his smirk was aggravating me.

"Venti black coffee, no cream." His smirk was still plastered on his face.

"That's 3.50." Who goes and just buys black coffee at a place like this? As I go about fixing his overpriced coffee, one that he could easily make at home for much less, he continues to question my black eye.

"So you get into a fight?" His once bored looking eyes now gleamed with curiosity.

I was about to snap at him to mind his own damn business when I noticed a little blonde freshman walk in. Christi? Cathy?

"Hello, Krista." He waves at the beaming blonde.

How does shorty pants over here know her? He's gotta be at least 20 something. "Once you get your coffee you can meet me at that table." He point over towards a table near the fireplace. Krista smiles and nods and he grabs his coffee and slig over bag and heads towards the table.

Weird.

She orders some sort of mocha drink, the smile never leaving her face. Seriously how does her face not hurt? But the smiling aside I was dying to know who the short guy was and why he was with her. So being me I brought it up very casually.

"So what're you doing with shorty over there?" I continued making her drink to make it seem like I didn't care as much as I did. Or at least I hope that's what it came off as.

"Oh, that's Levi! He's my math tutor." Math tutor? Levi? He doesn't seem like the 'helping kids out' type.

"Thanks!" She smiles at me as she takes the drink from me then retreats to the table near the fireplace hauling her heavy backpack with her.

The rest of my shift was spent watching Krista and Levi. When I finally got off work I noticed Levi staring at me.

Play it cool, Eren.

I rolled my eyes and him and walked outside the shop and into the rain.

Working at the coffee shop should be very interesting with Levi there.


	2. Pros and Cons of Monday (But Mostly Cons)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's point of view  
> It's very short.  
> Pun intended.

Levi:

Being a college student sucks. You have to sit through hour long classes, and share a dorm with some loud, uncleanly guy. What sucks even more is it's expensive. My parents are wealthy people but I'm and independent man who shouldn't have to rely on their money. So of course that means I have some shit ass job tutoring snot-nosed teenagers.

Yes, some could argue that I myself am a teenager because I look like I'm 20, but really I'm 24 which is past the legal drinking age so technically I'm not a teen.

Over the past year I've gained 5 clients: Krista, Sasha, Reiner, Connie, and Ymir. They're all pretty good except Sasha can get very loud, which I don't tolerate well, and she also has a tendency to leave crumbs everywhere. Also something I don't tolerate well to.

Today had been a particularly hectic day. It started out with me staying up until 3 am to finish an English essay I forgot about because fucking Hangi distracted me from putting it in my planner. Then it was when I had to get up at 8 to get ready for my first class of the day. Then I ran out of milk for cereal, a cold shower, and on top of all of that it was raining and my umbrella broke halfway to class.

I had to run to the coffee shop where I usually met up with Krista for tutoring because my class ran late. 

Gotta love Mondays.

Upon arriving I was greeted by a lanky guy with a black eye behind the counter. The eye that wasn't harmed was a gorgeous ocean like teal. I'd never seen this worker before which was surprising due to me being a regular customer. His name tag read Eren. I wasn't usually nosy like I was today for some reason but this Eren intrigued me. I asked about his eye but he put my question aside and asked me what I wanted to drink.

After I ordered my regular black coffee I asked him about his eye again. This time he looked up scowling at me probably about to tell me to fuck off like I would've done had someone been pestering me but Krista made and appearance.

I grabbed my coffee from him and told Krista to meet me at our usual table. She nodded and smiled before turning back to Eren and ordered.

Throughout the lesson my thoughts would veer towards Eren whom I had noticed was staring at me and Christa.

Christa had to know him so again due to my unusual nosiness I asked about him.

"So you know that kid that works here?" Krista looked up from her math problem, her face laced with confusion.

"Oh, uh yeah. That's Eren Jaeger, he's a senior." I looked over towards him as he was helping a few customers.

"So what happened to his eye?" She quickly glanced at him then back to me before leaning closer.

"He got in a fight with this guy named Jean. Ymir was in his math class. Apparently Jean pushed him first and then Eren punched him. It happens a lot with those two actually. Why did you want to know about him?"

Well, Krista maybe it's because he's handsome, or maybe the fact that he's kind of a bad ass but still makes really good fucking coffee. So knowing what my true response was I decided to play it off and change the subject. "Just wondering. Oh, and you forgot to carry over the y-exponent."

She quickly turned her attention back to her half completed math sheet feverishly trying to correct her mistake.

My eyes wandered over to where Eren was taking his apron off and picking up his backpack. He caught me looking and rolled his eyes before huffing and walking outside.

The daily coffee shop visits should be very interesting with Eren here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment :D the third chapter is where it gets JUICY anyways have a lovely day... or night.


	3. Pros and Cons of a Hot Tutor (But Mostly Pros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of tutoring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to post every Tuesday keyword is try  
> You can follow me on tumblr at i-read-too-many-fanfics  
> Anyhoo, ENJOY

Eren:

Throughout the next few weeks Levi appeared with many of my classmates. Each time he got the same Venti black coffee with cream.

Today though when he comes in the usual smirk he has is gone.

"Hey, Levi. The usual?" He nods and sighs slightly.

Weird.. Usually at this time he's already made a sarcastic comment on the quality of my hair and how it looks like a bird lives in it.

He tries to hand me his money but I turn it down. He looks up and shoots me a questioning look. I simply shrug and say, "Bad days deserve free coffee."

He smiles a tiny bit, which for Levi is almost unheard of. Seriously what happened to him? Did I miss the memo that it was opposite day?

I hand him his coffee and he finally speaks up, "Great now I owe you something." He walks off smirking.

The normal, Levi is back. Thank God.

***

It's almost Thanksgiving which means that my boss, Hangi is making me put up Christmas decorations in the store.

It also means that I'm pretty sick of the smell of cinnamon because let me tell you, once you've made about 30 pumpkin spice latte's each day you get pretty nauseated.

I'm hanging snowflakes from the ceiling when I feel someone's gaze on me. I look down (really down) to find Levi at the base of the latter. It's been a week since his shit day and he hasn't mentioned it since said day.

"How are your grades, Eren?" I'm pretty sure my face is flushed so I put all my attention back into hanging the snowflakes.

"I'll take that as shit. Listen, I owe you from that drink so how about I give you some free tutoring. Of course you'll still have to supply free coffee." I look down again to tell him to forget it but his facial expression suggests that it isn't so much of an offer as it is a demand.

"They're not that shit." I mumble as I step down from the latter.

"Do you have any D's?" 

I try to look anywhere but at him when I answer, "Well I guess."

"Then your grades are shit." He gives me a pointed look and then continues talking. "I can tutor you on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

And that's basically how I got a tutor. A very small, very hot tutor.

***

The rest of the week sped by and eventually it was Thursday. Today I was going to be working with Levi and that was the thought that helped me get through the very long school day. Not even Horseface Kirschtein could put a dent in my mood. Speaking of him...

"What's with the smile, Jaeger?" Of course he shows up. It's like we have this radar of each other like whenever one of us is happy we can sense it and try to ruin it, or when one of us is sad the other can still sense it and try to make each other's days suck even more. I take it back we just really hate each other, no radar involved.

"Fuck off, Horseface." He smirks at me from across the classroom. It's ironically the same one that we got into a fight a few months ago. Luckily he gets the idea and goes back to flirting with Marco.

When the last bell rings at 3:15 I bolt from my seat in English and race out the door to meet up with Mikasa and Armin.

We're walking home when Armin interrupts me telling them about my tutor session today. "You know I could've tutored you."

Of course I'd already thought about that countless times but it was an issue with my pride. Everything comes easily to Armin and I barely know how to multiply and divide. Therefore if he was the one tutoring me, he would soon find out how dumb I actually am.

"I just figured you'd be focused on your own workload." He shrugs and drops the subject.

***

"No, no, no. You forgot to calculate the area of this rectangle." It had been two hours and I'd finished my reading pretty smoothly, same with history but math? Math took an hour. Levi had been getting pretty aggravated because he thought i wasn't trying but later found out I just didn't know shit.

"Good. Anyways that's about all I can handle today I'll see you Tuesday. Here's my number." I must've been blushing because he then smugly added, "Control your hormones, it's in case you need to cancel or something." With that he grabbed his bag and left.

"Well, fuck." Of all the people to have a crush on it was an old, short guy who also happened to be my fucking tutor.


	4. Pros and Cons of Exams (But Mostly Pros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exams and partys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took longer to write then I thought it would (over 4 hours O.O)  
> Enjoy!

Eren:

Tutoring with Levi had gone without a hitch for the first 2-3 weeks, but by the time Tuesday of the fourth week rolled around I knew something was wrong. Levi still hadn't told me what was bothering him from that day a month ago and I could tell that it was still getting to him.

So, being the ever annoying asshole I am, I decided to ask.

"Are you okay, Levi? You don't look too happy." He looks up at me from my math textbook and glares.

"Of course I'm happy."

I smile at him. "Someone forgot to tell your face."

I expect a smirk or something but nope he's still just glaring at me.

"I don't know if you're aware but this is a tutor session, not a feeling circle." He looks back down at my text book and highlights a part that I'll have to study later.

"You just seem really sad and since you always help me out with math and stuff I thought maybe I could try to help you." I blush after I say that because, holy shit I didn't mean to say that. What was originally going through my head was along the lines of me putting my feet on the table looking all bad ass and saying, "I am aware, Levi, very aware. Now out with it."

He looks up again and takes note of my blush. A glint of amusement is shown in his grey eyes. Finally some sort of emotion.

"I thought I told you to control your hormones, brat." I sputter a bunch of incoherent syllables and my face ends up even more red than before. At my pathetic display he starts laughing. Let me say that again, Levi is laughing. Not even chuckling, he's full out howling in the seat across from mine.

More than a few glares are sent our way which I've had to ward off with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry I guess." I say awkwardly running a hand through my unruly brown hair.

He stops laughing and looks at me with the amusement still showing in his eyes before saying, "I'll tell you what happened."

I sit up straight and lean forward before signalling him to continue.

"Eager much?" I nod quickly and he laughs a little before he continues. "That day my dad had called me to tell me that my mom had some sort of heart problems and had to go to the hospital. He called me again a few days ago to tell me the surgery they'd preformed had basically backfired and they had to go back to the hospital." He shakes his head a little and then says, "It sucks enough that she's hurt, but I don't have enough money to go see her."

I get up from my seat and walk over to him. He starts to ask what I'm doing when I bend down and hug him. His body goes rigid at first, then relaxes into my touch.

I tell him about my parents and by the time our study session's over we both realize we've spent more time talking about ourselves and bonding than actually studying for my finals.

We stay an hour later than usual to do what we actually came here to do. By the time we're packing up to leave it's 7 and snowing outside. Mikasa's already texted me 10 times asking if I was okay and if I was coming home for dinner. Shit I knew I forgot something. I text her back telling her my study session ran late before clicking the invite Armin sent me to some Christmas party after finals.

Levi's done packing his bag and getting up to leave and I'm grabbing my backpack from the back of my chair when my mouth opens before my brain is even able to register it. "Hey, Levi there's a party after finals wanna come with me?"

He smirks "I don't go on dates with horny teenagers." My eyes go wide and I'm stuttering about it not being a date when my arm misses where my backpack was on the back of the chair and I accidentally push the chair to the ground and fall down with it.

Everyone's conversations are halted and yet again their eyes are on Levi and me. Well mostly me because I caused a ruckus and am currently on the ground. More than a few of the people are stifling laughs. Great.

Levi's smirking while helping me up. "Damn, kid, you really know how to make a scene." I'm sure my face by that point was bright crimson.

I push the chair back in grab my backpack and hastily stalk out the door. I'm halfway home when my phone buzzes with 2 texts from Levi:

You still coming Thursday or is your pride forever scarred?

You better come Thursday because you never told me the details of that lame ass party. 

I smile and respond that I am coming Thursday.

***

Finals came and went but this year I actually knew more than half the shit on the tests. Thank god for Levi and Armin because without them I'd probably spend 20 minutes on trying to write and rewrite my name in different fonts and then then another 30 minutes trying to figure out the date.

I was so pumped for the party because I was showing up with a really hot college student. Suck it, Jean. Armin came over to my apartment after he got done with his tests so we could help each other pick out what to wear. Okay that sounds a little girly, but mainly he came over because I think it's okay to wear navy, black, and brown together. In my defense no ever told me you can't wear certain colors together.

I end up in dark wash jeans, converse, and a Fallout Boy t-shirt. Armin's wearing jeans, and a baby blue checkered button up shirt rolled up to his elbows. Mikasa's wearing a black and white striped sweater with black skinny jeans, flats, and her signature red scarf.

By the time we pick up Levi the party's been going on for 30 minutes. Oh well, fashionably late they say. Levi's main dorm door opens and he walks out. I'm pretty sure my mouth drops open because HOLY SHIT HE LOOKS HOT. I mean uh, he looks nice. Very nice. He's wearing Doc Martin's with really fucking tight skinny jeans, a Pierce the Veil t-shirt and on top of all that badass-ness he's wearing a leather jacket.

He hops in the back with me and Armin drives us to the party. Mikasa ends up drilling Levi with various questions about himself while Armin tries to make small talk. We end up having to park two blocks away because of the huge swarm around the house and the fact that all the possible places to park are taken.

We find a place to park after driving around the area for five minutes. When we get inside i head straight for the kitchen with Levi to grab a few drinks for the four of us but it seems Mikasa has vanished somewhere, probably with Annie, and Armin is hanging around Jean and Marco. So that leaves me and Levi. Alone. I open a bottle on the edge of a table and give him one before I open the next one for myself and take a sip.

After his third drink, Levi starts speaking fluent French and because I was so drunk off my ass I popped an awkward boner from the way his voice got deep when sounding out the syllables.

At some point during our fourth drink he took his leather jacket off and tried to make it into a hat to put on my head. When that didn't work he kind of just threw his jacket on my head to make a tent, which according to him is much better than a hat.

Jean stopped by at one point to tell me that I'd obviously paid Levi to come to this party with me because according to him, it was practically impossible for me to ever get a date of any kind to which I responded, and I quote, "Go back to, Freckled Jesus." He got confused after that and decided to leave me alone for the remainder of the party.

Towards the end of the night, Levi had tried to teach me French but the only thing that stuck was how to say fuck which was merde. Even though that was only word I'd managed to learn, I knew I would put that knowledge to good use.

Armin and Mikasa found us on the back porch and somehow herded us back into the car in under 15 minutes. The car ride was filled with Armin telling us about who had made out (Jean and Marco, Christa and Ymir, and Sasha and Connie) and who officially became couples (Reiner and Bertholdt, and Mikasa and Annie.) Mikasa was blushing the whole way to Levi's dorm.

He stumbled out of the car and I followed him to the main door. He was saying something about doing this again and shit like that but I wasn't listening because all I could think of was how nice it would be to kiss him.

He starts walking in the building when I grab his arm and pull him back. His eyes are wide with curiosity but then change into something I can't really decipher but that's all pushed into the back of my head. All I know is that my brain isn't working but my body sure fucking is because the next thing I know my lips are on his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a cliffhanger thing.  
> Sorry :p  
> Leave a comment if you want :) (Greatly appreciated)


	5. Pros and Cons of Tutoring (But Mostly Pros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the kiss. Also Eren finds out his grades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter :/ I got busy yesterday but anyways here it is  
> annnd now I have to go so enjoy bye :)

Levi:

Armin pulled up to the curb of my door bidding me a goodnight before I hopped out with Eren following closely behind.

"We should do this shit more often." I say turning back to smile at him but he only nods then starts staring at my lips.

"Oi, brat you hear me?" He nods and continues staring at my mouth. Damn, kid just kiss me already if you're gonna make it that obvious I think to myself as I turn to head into my building. I hear someone cursing behind me, then I feel Eren's hand on my arm keeping me from moving. I turn around curiously eyeing him and see that his eyes are glinting mischievously. After what seems like a few minutes he leans in and smashes his lips on mine.

The idiotic brat kisses me. About time I think as I move my lips over his and run my fingers through his unruly hair.

After some time, Eren pulls away with his eyes open comically wide and starts babbling out an apology then starts talking about 'how he'd get it if I never wanted to see him again,' and shit like that. I shut him up by grabbing his hair and pulling him towards me.

Our kiss is interrupted by Mikasa who reached across Armin in the car to honk the horn. Eren backs away with his hand running through is now very messy hair, chewing his lip adorably. Mikasa honks again and Eren waves at me before sprinting back to the car.

I see his shit- eating grin through the window as Armin pulls away from the curb. When the car's out of sight I make my way up to my dorm room thinking through all that happened tonight and softly smile.

***

Eren and I had been sitting in the cafe 4 weeks after the party where we'd gotten together with a laptop between us waiting for his finals grades to show up.

"I just really hope I get a 70% on my math final." Eren reaches over and refreshes page for the fifteenth time. His knee is rapidly bouncing beneath the table causing it to shake a little.

"Only a 70? I think you'll do better. I bet you'll get at the least an 80%." He looks over at me and smiles taking my hand in his. He refreshes again and this time instead of sighing he jumps a little.

"I can't look. Levi, will you tell me what I got?" He turns away from the computer to just look at my face.

"In Spanish you got 78, Social Studies 86, Science 83, Language Arts, wow, you got a 91." I squeeze his hand before scanning back down the list of grades. "In math you got an 84. Eren, you did amazing." He shoots out of his seat to grab the computer as if to see if I was lying about his grades before settling back down grinning.

"It's all thanks to you. Without you I'd probably have gotten shit grades like I always have." He leans over the table and I meet him halfway, kissing him until I can't breathe anymore.

"Hey, I'm not the one who took test- that was all you." We get up from the table and I lace my fingers with his.

Turns out this tutoring job wasn't as shit as it used to be.

We walk out into the snow covered streets hand in hand and Eren smiles down at me with the brightest smile I'd ever seen. Yeah, tutoring definitely wasn't as shitty as it used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is epilogue


	6. Pros and Cons of Ever After (But Mostly Pros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update my power was out for 3 days -_-  
> I edited the first two chapters finally :)  
> Anyways thanks for reading I appreciate all the kudos :D  
> Sorry for no smut. I'm 14 and have no idea how that goes.. it'd probably be like "Eren and levi did.. the frickle frackle. And they enjoyed it *Carless Whisper plays in background*"

Eren 5 Years Later:

"Do we have anymore eggs?" I called out to Levi who was wandering around cleaning every surface that didn't meet his high standards.

His head popped out around the corner of our new apartments kitchen. "You were supposed to pick those up after you finished your classes."

"Shit. I knew I forgot something." I tangle my fingers in my hair trying to find something else to make us for breakfast. "Well how does Mac N' Cheese sound? Hmm what's this, maybe some stale cereal?" I shake the box of well out of date Cinnamon Toast Crunch in his face. Levi rolls his eyes and makes his way into the kitchen.

"Oi, brat. Just because you're a college student doesn't mean you have to eat like one. It definitely means I don't have to go back down that road either." Levi searches around in the pantry and pulls out a bag of potatoes. "Chop them up and make hash browns."

He hits me on the butt with the duster he was using earlier and leaves to go back to cleaning. I start the peeling process which creates a mess. I gather up the peels but realize that we haven't yet unpacked the trash can. Well shit.

I put down the potato skins and start searching through boxes. Who packs a trash can? How could you even fit one in a box? Apparently Levi does, and apparently he can also pack it.

I open a box that's filled with maybe ten photos? We don't usually take pictures because then I have to face the wrath that is Levi. The first picture is me with Mikasa, Armin, Levi, and Hangi on my high school graduation day. Hangi made us squish together so she could try to take the picture herself but failed and then gave it to some random mom walking by.

There's three photos of me, Mikasa, and Armin. One is from when we went to dinner to celebrate Armin getting into Titan University on full scholarship which I wasn't suprised about because, I mean, he's a little genius. The second is when Armin and I helped Mikasa unpack her new apartment with Annie. The last one is from way back to the last day of senior year where we went down to the beach with others and had a bonfire.

Hangi got a picture of Levi and me when he graduated college. This is one of the two pictures where Levi's smiling and not smirking. I pick up another picture, probably taken by Hangi because it's kind of blurry, of him on his first day of his teaching job. You can tell he wasn't aware of the camera because he's just staring down at his lesson plans.

I pull out a frame of just Mikasa and me in her dorm room at Sina University. I think we'd just finished unpacking or something but since I had taken it of both of us I didn't really manage to get a lot of the room in.

Digging deeper I see a picture of Levi and me at the cafe. He's smirking and pointing to something in my textbook. You can tell Hangi took it because you can see coffee cups on each side of the camera from where she was hiding in order to get the shot. Lastly I see the second photo where Levi's smiling and it's on the night we got engaged. I smile and pack the photos back away and then remember why I was looking through boxes in the first place.

"Levi, which box is the trash can in?" I open up other boxes searching through them when I hear Levi's laughter. "What's so funny?" I yell back aggravated.

"First off you don't pack trash cans." He walks up behind me, "And second, the trash can is under the sink." He points to a cabinet. Oh. I walk over to the kitchen and throw the peels away.

"Maybe we should get little signs for everything." He grabs a post-it-note from a drawer and writes refrigerator before going and putting it on the fridge. "That better?"

"Shut up, Levi." I say smiling then taking the note I crumple it up and throw it at him.

"Oh I'm surprised you remembered my name, brat." He picks up the note and goes to throw it away but I trap him between the counter.

"At least I know you'll never forget my name. You scream it so much in the bedroom." I wink at him and pull him in for a kiss.

"Oi, get back to cooking I'm hungry." He pushes me away smirking to go make coffee and I go back to chopping with my shit-eating-grin.

I never really thought I'd get a 'happily ever after' type ending but standing here in my new apartment with my fiance- I know I've got one. And to think it all started with tutoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading Pro's and Con's THANK YOU FOR READING :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> Feel free to comment any mistakes (like my hella choppy writing)  
> HANG IN THERE MY WRITING GETS BETTER I PROMISE (kinda)
> 
> my tumblr: [fortress-of-fanfics](http://fortress-of-fanfics.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
